


Whipped

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slice of Life, Use of Whips, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Trevor Belmont has decided to teach you a new way to use the whip.





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> The character of Trevor Belmont is not mine of course. That honor belongs to Konami.

“Be careful with that thing.” He teased. “I’d had to see you lose one of those beautiful eyes of yours”

“I’ve only been using one for a few years now. I think I know what I’m doing by now” you told him, almost tartly. 

“You’ve used them for pleasure love. Never for defense.” He replied levelly. 

“I thought you told me once to never use one in defense” you asked.

“I did love, but the fact is I was trained to use one as a weapon as soon as I could stand. And even with years of training, if one doesn’t stay focused, it can be just as dangerous to the wielder as it does the target. The same is true of any weapon out there. Even modern ones.”  
As much as he got on your case about using a whip safely, you had to admit he had a valid point. Despite having a few years of experience under her belt, that didn’t always stop you from getting nailed by the popper. It always stung like none other and every time, he would fuss over your wound, no matter how minor. 

“I suppose your right. But if I did want to use one in defense, would you actually be willing to teach me, Mr. Belmont?”

His eyes quirked a moment as he thought this over. He had considered training you in the past but as the whip wasn’t a weapon that one could openly carry much, he had wanted something more realistic. But he couldn’t deny the fact that the idea of training you had merit and if you were willing to learn, why not?

“Alright. First lesson will be target practice” he said and walked over to set up a couple of cans on the fence as targets. When finished he sauntered back over to you and took his place behind you. You expected him to stand a fair distance away, not to literally be right at you back. As he took your whip hand in his, it sent chills down your spine. No matter how many times he ran his fingers over your skin, it always surprised you at how feather light Trevor Belmont’s touch was.   
You hadn’t even started yet and already you were horribly distracted. Trevor seemed to notice this and seemed amused by it.   
“How am I supposed to focus like this?” you inquired with a shaky voice.

“Combat is very disorienting and your opponent will do everything he can to distract you.” He said, directly in your ear, knowing full well that voice of his was only making things worse. “You will have to force yourself to focus, love and I will not make it easy for you. Now see if you can hit that first can”

You did you best to calm you racing heart, gripped your whip firmly and let loose with a sidearm crack. You missed.

“Not quite love” Trevor purred in your ear as he pulled you a tad closer. “Next target”

You took a few deep breaths and zeroed in. Another sidearm crack. Another missed shot.

“Oh so close love” he said as he lined his body up against yours. You could feel his hard member against your back. “Try again”

It took everything you had to not be frustrated. You understood why he was training you in this way but it was hard to truly take it seriously when you were more aroused than anything. Trevor seemed to notice that you needed a push.

“They are coming for me love. For us” he said in an urgent voice. “I’m badly hurt. You’re all that stands between us and the vamp. You’ve got one shot to get that weapon from him love”

You closed your eyes and tried to picture the scene in your head. You had never before had to defend yourself like Trevor had and the very idea was daunting. Even though this was only practice, you knew that if you couldn’t get your mind where it needed to be then, you wouldn’t be able to get it if and when the time came.

As you slowed your breaths, you slowed your thoughts. Everything else seemed to fade from view as you locked onto the target. “Make it count” you told yourself and you let loose. Bullseye.

Trevor smiled and hugged you as the target hit the ground. You barely noticed him as you took aim at the other remaining targets and made them drop.

“Well done love” Trevor said. 

“Thanks baby, but I think I have a long way to go before I’m at your level with this.” You replied.  
“Don’t sell yourself short love. The whip is a challenge for even the best of warriors. It takes someone with a lot of patience and someone willing to learn everything there is to know. Sure it’s not the most effective, but if you can take even something as simple as this and learn to defend yourself with it, you will never be truly unarmed. Anything can be a weapon, if you make it one.”

You thought long and hard for a moment about Trevor’s words. Because you had never been in a fight, you always worried that if one happened, you would be completely defenseless. But armed with this bit of knowledge and with the help of someone willing to teach you, you could get to where you could stand a chance in a fight.

“Well I’ll just have to practice some more then, maybe later?”

“Of course love. But I vote we relax a bit first?”

You laughed “You get me all hot and bothered while training and now you want to relax?”

“Well my idea of relaxing does involve you being inside and without a stitch of clothing on. But I’m open to suggestions” he smirked.  
All of a sudden, feeling slightly devious you grabbed him by the shirt and lead him inside. Your revenge for him teasing you during training was going to be quite sweet indeed.


End file.
